


The Queen Of Shadow’s

by Fang_Claw



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang_Claw/pseuds/Fang_Claw
Summary: The Queen Of Shadow’s is a book idea from when I was young. I decided to actually finish/rewrite the book.





	The Queen Of Shadow’s

Ever since I could remember, my dreams were filled with shadows of monsters, creatures of many different shapes, sizes and monsterous. But at the same time, I was instantly interested about them. I wanted to study them, but I was too afraid when I was younger.

But that all changed one day...when He came. His eyes glowing in a crazy red hue, making my fellow villagers scream and cry out in pure fear. Tears streaming down women’s faces as they watch as their husbands, and brothers killed in front of them before being taken away. 

But when he saw me, I was shaking, starting to comprehend what I was seeing with my younger eyes. His crazied eyes look at me before he turns and leaves my now ruin village. Leaving me behind, shaking as a little child.

That was years ago...Now I am the queen of shadows and all will fear me. Once I have taken the throne for myself, to free and protect my people.

Sign,

 

Fang, The Queen Of Shadow’s


End file.
